A Day At The Beach
by AnimegirlToshi
Summary: Shizuku and Haru go to the beach, but a bit more happens. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. This is a lemon, so if you don't want to lose your innocence, don't read. You have been warned.


A/N: Hello there!  
this is a lemon that I feel like will be crap so watch out for how bad this is. I'm also not too good when it comes to grammar so... yeah!  
I'm actually really exited to write this! First lemon! woo! well then, here we go!  
Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Yay!

It was a warm morning. Not too hot, nor cool. But this didn't matter, because Haru and Shizuku were going to the beach no matter what.

"Good morning Skizuku-chan," said Haru, in an odd happy voice.  
"Good morning," Shizuku said in a tired voice. She had been up all night trying to decide which bikini would make Haru more happy. It was between the really showy red spotted bikini, or the green dress-like one that was a bit too bare on the chest.  
"I need to get into my bathing suit so I'm gonna need you to leave," Shizuku said, blushing really hard. she decided on the green bikini and was kinda excited to show it to Haru.  
"O-oh ok then," Haru said blushing, then he jumped out of the window.  
Shizuku then took off her outfit and looked at herself at the mirror, a bit skinny but perfect nonetheless. She began to put on her bikini when she looked at her window and saw Haru just barely looking at her then draw back.  
"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Shizuku yelled covering herself.  
"oh... Sorry about that," Haru said, still looking at her. He then looked away, and jumped out the window.

TIME SKIP~  
After what felt like 2 hours, Shizuku and Haru made it to the beach. It was crazy how little people came.  
"Wow! It's like we have the place to ourselves," Haru said, then became redder and redder after a minute.  
"W-what are you thinking about?" Shizuku asked, moving farther and farther away from him.  
"W-wait!" Haru said, grabbing onto her waist pulling her close. He kissed her, and after a second, she kissed back. They had to break the kiss to take a breath and a bit of drool came out of both of their mouths.  
Haru then pulled Shizuku into the water and splashed her  
"Hey! Now I'm all wet!"  
"Ha ha ha sorry, but you're too cute," Haru said, pinching her cheek. Then he stopped and just looked into her eyes. He then started walking by the water, looking dazed.  
"H-hey!" Shizuku said, "Wait for me!" She then started to follow him, but tripped in the process, falling right into Haru's back.  
"Are you alright?" Haru asked, trying not to pay attention to the bulge in his pants, or her boobs up against his back.  
"Yeah," Shizuku said, looking at him with those piercing cold eyes that he loved. He stared back, his back to her so she wouldn't notice the now huge bulge. But, she noticed how odd he was acting so she moved right in front of him before he could move. She noticed the bulge and blushed slightly.  
"Haru," Shizuku said, looking straight down at it.  
"Y-yeah?" Haru asked, the pain clear in his eyes.  
"D-does it hurt?" She asked, avoiding his eyes but the blush still clear on her face.  
"Sorta, yeah it does."  
"I-I'll help you so it doesn't hurt, ok?" Shizuku said while walking closer and closer towards him, until they were inches apart. She then reached down near his pants and pulled them down so she could see his full length.  
Shizuku gulped,"You-you're huge!"  
She then took her hand and started to rub his dick.  
"Haaah" Haru began to pant and moan before a thick white substance came out of his dick. Shizuku took some of the cum and licked it  
"It's sweet," She said, then took Haru's hand and lead it to her breast.  
"Haaah. Keep on doing that." She moaned as she removed the bikini top.  
"H-hey, could you maybe-" As Haru began to suck on her nipple.  
"I-I'm gonna cum!" Shizuku whispered, then began to scream out his name.  
"Are you alright with this?" Haru asked, pulling down her bikini bottoms.  
"Y-yeah," Shizuku replied, panting. as Haru entered one finger inside of her.  
"Heh. You're really hot, you know that?" Haru said while inserting another finger and thrusting inside slowly.  
Shizuku began to whimper,"Faster! Go faster!"  
"well then, why don't I just put this in it," Haru said, holding his dick right in front of her opening and quickly began to thrust. Shizuku was bareley holding on.  
"W-wait! I-I'm gonna cum!" Shizuku screamed  
"Same here!" Haru shouted and they both cummed together.  
"That was- that was great," Haru whispered as he held Shizuku in his arms bridal style to the car, and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Whoo hoo! I did it! please let me know how you think this lemon was and how I should improve on my next lemons! Until next time!


End file.
